Enter Rito Revolto Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Monsters are rampaging Angel Grove and Jason's stuck in the AGPD shelter.
1. Defeated Zords

ENTER RITO REVOLTO PT 2

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Reference to "Doomsday Pt 2".

The Rangers paced around nervously.

"I think Jason should be here. He'd want to know," Kimberly said.

"I'll do that now," Alpha said and did so. Bulk, Skull, and Jason were having a snack when Jason's communicator went off. The three froze and then leaned in close.

"What's up?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry to call you away from your training, Jason. But this is an emergency," Zordon replied.

"I'll be right there," Jason replied.

"I saw a restroom over there," Skull said, pointing to a secluded corner.

"Thanks," Jason said and hurried towards it. Once he was out of sight, he teleported.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's horrible. Our zords were destroyed," Aisha answered.

"What?" Jason asked with a gasp. _There was a battle? Why didn't they call me?_ he wondered.

"Yeah. They just…dissolved," Adam answered as Kimberly frowned. The dissolvement of the zords seemed really familiar.

"Billy, is that still part of the zord's security system?" she questioned out of the blue.

"Good memory," he answered. "And yes it is."

"What are you talking about?" Adam wondered.

"About a couple of years ago, Zordon designed a system in which if the Dinozords ever badly defeated in battle, they would automatically dissemble and return to their hiding places. When we got the Thunderzords, Zordon moved the security system to them as well," Billy explained.

"So our zords weren't destroyed?" Rocky asked in relief.

"Negative. They're safe," Billy assured.

"Zordon, what's going on? Who defeated the zords?" Jason queried. "And why didn't you call me in?"

"We knew you were busy training and didn't want to disturb you," Alpha answered.

"As for who bested the Thunderzords, behold the viewing globe," Zordon instructed. The Rangers turned to the globe to see the skeletal creature that they had fought.

"This is Rito Revolto, Rita's younger brother and a fierce and ruthless warrior," Zordon told them.

"That thing's related to Rita?" Rocky asked in surprise.

"Yes, Rocky. And if he's here, I fear that you are all in for a tough battle," Zordon answered. Jason blew out a troubled breath and the Rangers all looked at each other worriedly. On the moon, the egg trembled and there was a small scratching noise. In the Lunar Palace, Zedd and Rita were celebrating happily.

"Ah, yes! I love it! We have destroyed their zords and have taken the Power out of the Power Rangers!" Zedd shouted gleefully.

"Excellent job, Rito. I'm so proud of you," Rita congratulated, hitting the creature on the head semi-playfully. Rito laughed in pleasure.

"I could've beaten them too if I had four monsters helping me," Goldar grumbled.

"I know, Goldar. But the Rangers know you and would've gotten suspicious," Rita answered. "This way, we were able to get the drop on them," she continued.

"I understand, Empress," Goldar said with a slight bow.

"Now that the Rangers are out of the way, there is nothing they or Zordon and his robot can do to stop us from conquering the world," Zedd boasted. They all laughed. Back in the Command Center, the other Rangers looked to Tommy and Jason.

"Guys, what do we do? I mean, it'll probably take hours for the zords to reenergize," Kimberly predicted.

"At least twelve," Billy confirmed.

"Jason, you should get back to the Angel Grove Police Department before they notice you're missing.

"But-" Jason started to protest. He couldn't just leave. His team needed him.

"Zordon's right, Jase. There's nothing more to do here," Tommy interrupted.

"But-" Jason objected.

"Jase, that's an order," Tommy told him. The Red Ranger fumed and the White Ranger smirked at him.

"You're enjoyin' this **way** too much, Bro," Jason grumbled. "Just you wait until my grounding's over." Then, with that, he teleported out. Seeing the flash of red, Bulk and Skull ran up to him.

"Cutting it kind of close," Bulk warned. Then, at his troubled look, "What's wrong?"

"Apparently the others ran into a little bit of trouble that proved to be more than they could handle," Jason answered.

"What?" they chorused. "Is everyone okay? Aisha? Kimberly?" they clamored.

"They're all right. Unfortunately, the zords took a heavy beating and it'll take a while for them to recharge," Jason sighed. He blew out a breath, ran his fingers through his hair, and hung his head so that they couldn't see his worry. Bulk and Skull each put a hand on his arm, each wanting to comfort him, but unsure of what to say.


	2. Split Up Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

On the moon, Rita was using her new telescope to spy on the Earth. She cackled as she watched Jason's actions.

"So, feeling down, Red Ranger?" she sneered. "Well, you're about to feel a whole lot worse!" she continued. "Hear me, O Monsters I command you to go and destroy Angel Grove!" As one, the Lizzinator, Octophantom, Fighting Flea, and Stag Beetle lumbered through the park. Tommy and the other Rangers watched through the viewing globe.

"Oh, no. Those creepozoids are still in the park," Kimberly worried.

"And without our zords-" Rocky began.

"We can't stop them," Trini finished.

"Aw, man! This is **not** cas! There's gotta be **somethin**' we can do!" Zack moaned in frustration. The monsters laughed, lumbered through Angel Grove, and then split up. Inside the Youth Center, Shawna was showing some of her routines to Hilary and Tina.

"Wow, that's really good, Shawna," Hilary commented as the girl flipped off of the balance beam.

"I'll say," Tina agreed. Just then, there was a rumble, which knocked them to the ground.

"What's going on?" Shawna wondered in fright.

"I don't know. Just stay calm," Tina answered soothingly. Back at the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol, people started screaming as thundering footsteps shook the ground.

"What is it?" someone asked.

"Aaaah! Bulkie, it's that giant flea again!" Skull exclaimed.

"Aw, man! I hope it doesn't still have its bite," Jason said. Then, "We've got to get everyone out of here." Bulk and Skull nodded and then helped usher some of the cadets to safety.

"Come on! Come on! Get inside! Go! Quickly!" Jason encouraged, also ushering in some cadets. On another part of the establishment, Lt. Stone and some other officers were doing the same thing.

"Come on, everybody! This is not a drill! Monsters **are** attacking! Move it! Move it! Move it!" he shouted. Jason watched the carnage in concern.

"Guys, I gotta find a place to morph," he told them.

"But how are you going to defeat that thing without your zord?" Skull wondered.

"I don't know, but I gotta try something," Jason replied. There was another shake and they fought for balance. In the warehouse district, Lizzinator was knocking over buildings.

"Oh, man! This is not good," Rocky said.

"And the Fighting Flea is still at the police department," Trini noted.

"We have no choice. We're going to have to morph," Tommy stated. "Kim and Zack, you go to the warehouse district and handle Lizzinator. Aisha, you and Adam take the outskirts of Angel Grove where the Octophantom is. Billy, you and Trini take on the Fighting Flea at the AGPD. Rocky and I will take on the Stag Beetle in the middle of town," he continued. Everyone nodded at the instructions and they all morphed, landing at their designated spots. They pulled out their blade blasters and fired on the creatures, who just laughed. The White Ranger pulled out his Dragon Dagger and played a tune. With a roar, the Dragonzord rose from the sea and walked to the location of the White Ranger. The White Ranger played another tune and whipped its tail around, striking the Stag Beetle as the Gold Ranger shot an energy beam from his Brachio Staff at the creature. In the Command Center, Alpha was busily trying to speed up the zord's reenergizing.

"Have you made any progress, Alpha?" Zordon asked.

"Not yet, Zordon. But I don't want to go too fast or I'm afraid I'll blow the zords up," Alpha responded. The Fighting Flea laughed as Jason dodged a kick. Suddenly, there was a stream of light whizzing past him. It struck the monster on the ankle.

"Hey! That's annoying!" the creature cried. Jason broke out into a grin as the Blue and Yellow Rangers rushed out in front of him.

"Just in time!" he celebrated.

"Sir, you and your friends better get to safety," the Yellow Ranger warned. Jason did as he was told, Bulk and Skull on his heels. Jason started down a hallway only to be cut off by Lt. Stone.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Um, I, um, I-" Jason stammered. He wasn't sure what he could say to let the man leave.

"Come on. I'll take you three to our shelter," Lt. Stone said, and reluctantly the trio followed him. On the moon, Rita cackled.

"This is perfect!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? In case you've forgotten, the White Ranger is able to use the Dragonzord and is using it against the Stag Beetle," Zedd reminded her.

"So? It's only one zord against four different monsters! And since the Rangers split up to battle different, we'll be able to destroy them two at a time!" Rita responded. She laughed evilly, her minions joining her mirth.


	3. Dividing Forces

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

In the shelter, Jason paced around anxiously. _This is ridiculous! I should be out there!_ he thought to himself. Bulk and Skull watched him in concern.

"This has got to be killing him," Bulk whispered and Skull nodded in agreement. It had to be hard-to be in the middle of a monster attack and not being able to do the one thing you knew would be able to at least slow them down. In the business district, the Black and Pink Rangers were using their Power Weapons to at least distract the Lizzinator who continually bent down to swipe at them.

"Zack, I don't know how long we can keep this up," the Pink Ranger panted.

"We've gotta keep movin'," the Black Ranger answered. The Lizzinator shot lasers from his eyes at them and they quickly dodged out of the way. On the outskirts of Angel Grove, the Purple and Silver Rangers were busy dodging blasts that the Octophantom shot at them. Back in the middle of town, the White and Gold Rangers were still fighting the Stag Beetle who continually fire beams at the Dragonzord using its pincers.

"Tommy, this isn't working!" the Gold Ranger shouted.

"I know, but what else can we do?" the White Ranger responded. He then played another tune. The Dragonzord launched its missiles and then fired at the monster, who cried out in pain.

"You'll pay for that!" He let out a blast, which made the zord stagger. With a growl, the Stag Beetle took the opportunity to strike out the zord, punching it and kicking it until it was knocked down. Watching the scene, Rita laughed, and then turned the telescope to the other locations. Her laughter grew when it was revealed that all of the monsters were having success in driving back the Power Rangers.

"YES!" she shouted. "NOW YOU SEE? THIS IS HOW AN EVIL PLAN IS **SUPPOSED** TO WORK!" The declaration ended in a cackle. Then, "Goldar! Scorpina! Rito"

"Yes, Empress?" they chorused.

"What, sis?" Rito added.

"Get down there and help the monsters! Split up so that the Rangers are even **more** outnumbered," she ordered.

"Yes, Empress. Right away," they agreed.

"You got it, sis," Rito said. Goldar teleported to the police department, and Scorpina landed in the business district. Rito decided to join Octophantom on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Rita laughed and then turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"And as for you two, go do something nasty," she instructed.

"Ooooh! Yes, Ma'am!" Squatt answered and the two took off. In the Command Center, the alarm blared.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito have joined the monsters! The Rangers are greatly outnumbered and for some reason, Jason's not at any of the fights!" Alpha exclaimed.

"He must've not been able to get away in time to morph and is probably still at the Angel Grove Police Department," Zordon replied. Then, "Have you made any progress with the zords, Alpha?"

"Some, but they're still not up to full strength."

"Keep trying, Alpha, but keep in mind that we may be forced to send them to the Rangers with whatever strength they **do** have."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I hope it doesn't come to that!" Sending the zords in with little or no strength could be catastrophic, but Alpha understood Zordon's reasoning. Back in the shelter, there came another shake.

"Man! I wish I knew what was happening out there!" Jason growled, punching the wall in frustration. _Ow. Okay, bad idea_, he thought, shaking his hand to drive away the pain.

"Breaking your hand isn't going to solve anything," Lt. Stone commented dryly.

"Sorry. I'm just not good with standing still," Jason apologized. The officer smiled briefly.

"I can understand that," he said. Then, "Besides feeling antsy, how are you dong?"

"I'm okay. I'm used to these attacks." Lt. Stone nodded and continued walking around the building, checking on officers and cadets alike. Jason gingerly tested his hand and was relieved to find that, while sore, he still had mobility. _Okay, that's good. Hopefully Zordon didn't just see that. I already got grounded for doing one stupid thing_, he thought to himself. Not that he regretted using his own Power Coin to restore the Green Ranger Powers. If he had to go back and make a decision all over again, he'd make the same one. In the middle of town, the Stag Beetle laughed and blasted the Dragonzord. With a roar, it crashed to the ground.


	4. Monsters Galore

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Reference to "A Bad Reflection On You".

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The Dragonzord's down!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Alpha, we can no longer keep the other zords in their hiding places. Send them out to the Rangers," Zordon commanded.

"Oh, ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi," Alpha murmured, but did as he was told. As soon as their zords came, the Rangers jumped into them. _All right, now this is more like it_, the White Ranger thought as he converted the Tigerzord into Warrior Mode.

"Rangers, use extreme caution as your zords are not up to full capacity," Zordon warned them.

"You got it, Zordon," the Rangers answered. The zords attacked the monsters repeatedly using the newer Thunderzord attacks as well as their old Dinozord attacks. In various parts of Angel Grove, the Stag Beetle, Fighting Flea, Octophantom, Lizzinator, Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito stumbled back as they were attacked. On the moon, Rita fumed.

"NOOOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she shrieked. _We had them! Those zords were out of commission! _she thought angrily. Zedd slammed a hand on the balcony.

"Oh! I **knew** these stupid creatures wouldn't be able to best them!" he seethed. Goldar blasted the Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord, knocking it back. The Saber-toothed Tiger Griffin Thunderzord roared and let out fire of its own, causing the titan to stumble. The sounds were muffled in the shelter, but each one made Jason jump. _If this keeps up, I'm teleporting out of here, consequences be danged_, he thought to himself.

"Easy, Jason," Skull whispered, noting the tense look on his friend's face.

"I should be out there," Jason hissed.

"Well, right now, you have a responsibility to everyone else in here. You're just going to have to focus on them," Skull told him.

"Right. You're right," Jason nodded. _I can't believe I just got a reprimand from Skull_, he thought to himself. But it was hard being cooped up here. He wanted to be out there with the others, fighting the monsters. He hated being stuck. It felt just like the time he and the others had been stuck in detention because of the Twin Man and the evil Rangers. _I hate this_, he thought to himself. There **had** to be a way for him to get out of here and morph. Bulk and Skull looked at him anxiously.

"Dude, you okay?" Bulk asked.

"Considering that I'm stuck in here while the rest of my team is out fighting Zedd and Rita's monsters, I'm just peachy," Jason answered softly, giving a sigh.

"Hey, it'll work out," the other boys assured him.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. The others can handle it," Jason agreed with a smile. Outside the police department, Goldar and the Fighting Flee were knocked back by the Blue and Yellow Ranger's zords.

"Trini, let's do it!" With that, both zords attacked the Fighting Flee, who fell to the ground and disappeared. Goldar looked at both zords. _I'm out of here_, he thought to himself. After that, the rest of the monsters were also destroyed, Scorpina barely making it out unscathed. Rita fumed.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! WE CAN'T EVEN DESTROY THE RANGERS WITH EIGHT FIGHTERS OUT THERE!" Rita shrieked.

"Yikes, take it easy, sis. The battle isn't over yet. Just take a look on the moon," Rito told her.

"Oh, yes it is," Zedd growled, grabbing him. Rita did as she was told and let out a gasp.

"The egg! It's cracking! Whatever's in it is hatching!" she reported. Zedd released Rito and turned his attention to the moon.

"You're right, Rita! The egg **is** hatching!" he stated. He turned to the skeleton. "What is in that thing, anyway?"

"You'll see," Rito grinned. He made himself comfortable. This was going to be great. Rita would be so pleased with his gift. Rita and Zedd watched eagerly as the egg cracked and a green arm appeared.

"What the-is that a-" Both evil monarchs began stammering in excitement as the creature emerged.

"A Vampirus monster!" they chorused.

"That's right. And with it, you can turn those pesky Power Rangers into vampires," Rito told them.

"I LOVE IT!" Rita cried. She cackled in delight.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
